


FlameSeeker

by GhostTownFoxx



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownFoxx/pseuds/GhostTownFoxx
Summary: The story of a Nightwing x Skywing hybrid who group up in the Hybrid clans.
Kudos: 1





	FlameSeeker

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fanfiction. This si a story I wrote as a background of a few of my characters.

The Flame Seeker

Chapter one…  
Flame Seeker shifted. He could tell he was still in his egg. He could feel the moons shining down on him, and he can feel the murmur of voices outside the thick shell. He knew he should break out, but he wanted to stay a little longer, for the longer he stays, the more power he feels from the moons. Finally, he was satisfied and began to break out of the egg he was made in. He looked up, and saw two other dragons staring at him he knew immediately were his mommy and daddy. His mother had rich black scales, and wings that reflected the night sky. She had deep green eyes, and two silver teardrops next to her eyes. His father, though, had a very different appearance. His scales Were a bright red, with burgundy undertones. His eyes were a calm yellow, and his wings were huge. He smiled down at his dragon-et.  
“What shall we name him?” his mother asked. She was radiating love as she picked me up. I looked into her eyes, and it was as though she was looking into my soul. All of a sudden, I knew what they would name me. But, it didn't happen just yet. It was waiting for me in the future. 

His father was still smiling, so proud of what he made. “I think we should call him, FlameSeeker.” he decided, and mother agreed. They then took him to the nearby pond. And I saw my reflection in the water. I was mostly black like my beautiful mother, but had dappled red over my face and back, almost like blood was dripping onto me. Instead of my wing showing the night sky, they were orange with the pattern of the stars. My eyes were like my father's, a calm yellow, and I had a single silver teardrop by my eye.  
“Oh, Sunstone, look at our boy,” said my mom. So my dad’s name is Sunstone. She dipped me in the cool water and began to wash some of the egg off me. “Isn’t he gorgeous?” She kissed me on my head and handed me to my father. The moment I touched him a pain sliced through my head, and a vision came…  
It was my father, Sunstone, showing me to the queen he announced was queen Topaz. She was a very colorful dragon, who had frills on the side of her head which was the same tone of pink as her wings. Her scales were many shades of blue, and some were glowing on the sides of her head, legs, and underbelly. Flameseeker knew that she was also a hybrid just by the look. She looked oddly satisfied. “Welcome to the outcast tribe: The Hybrids.  
When Flameseeker finally snapped out of his daze he looked up at his father. “Yes, the most perfect little boy, Duskflight.” so his mother’s name was dusk-flight. “Let’s head home.”  
And with that, they were flying over a ravine filled with other dragons of all kinds. They finally came upon their own house. When they got inside they laid me in bed, and sleep came rather quickly.  
Chapter two(Four years later)...  
When FlameSeeker woke up from his nightmare of a vision, tears lay in his eyes.He always had visions when he slept, so the queen made him often. He wrote down what he saw: A rainwing- mudwing hybrid breaking into the queens vault and stealing many of her gems. The queen walked in at the exact same time, and was murdered in a bone crunching way.  
He sighed, this was the third time the queen was meant to be killed this week. If he didn't tell her she would be, and her daughter would take charge. He shivered at the thought, for he has met the princess more times then he would have liked. It was clearly obvious she would use him for no good.  
It was still early, and today was the day he finally started school. He was excited, but still nervous. He flew to the small school, and dropped down into the auditorium. A young female and male approached him. He has seen them before, in a distant foggy future, these must be friends.  
“Erm, hello…” he managed, words not working for his mouth. The female smiled at him, and the male gave an awkward smile. “Have I met you before?” he teased, seeing the silver teardrop next to the female's eyes. She was a seawing, but clearly had some nightwing genes too. One silver teardrop he knew meant seer.  
She laughed. “We both know its destiny that we met, I only hope it takes us down the right path.” They exchanged smiles, and then she told him about herself, and that her name is TimeKeeper.  
Flame turned to the male. He was more clearly a hybrid, with his sandwing side covering one side of his body, and the icewing side covering the other half. His pitch black eyes seemed to stare into FlameSeekers soul. “My name is Boa,” he said, smiling. “Pleasure to meet you…”  
FlameSeeker knew they were destined to be friends, he felt it in his bones. They walked together to take a seat for morning announcements. When they sat down, some other dragons came up to them. “Hey, beat it kid, we want these seats.” the icewing smirked, and FlameSeeker smirked back, and began to heat up his scales. He was a fire scale, but he learned how to control his ability so no one knows.  
“Aw, yes, you can have my seat!” he played the part, and saw TimeKeeper giggling a little, which made him smile even more. Boa gave a confused look, but then seemed to understand FlameSeeker was a friend, and to trust him more.  
He got up, and the icewing sat down, then howled in pain, breathing a bit of cold steam onto his paws where he sat, then he frowned. FlameSeeker knew that look, he had seen it so many times, so he took some fire into his mouth threatening if this dragon charged, he would regret it.  
The icewing huffed off, and they broke into laughter. “How did you do that?” Boa asked, his eyes twinkling. FlameSeeker winked.  
“A magician never reveals his secrets, now, lets sit.” they sat, and his scales brushed TimeKeepers. A vision floated into his head, them together, dragon-ets surrounding them. Another vision, where they were sitting in a field, tails twined together. He let out a smile that consumed his whole face.  
She whispered, “You finally saw them too.” she twined their tails together. “Please stay on the brighter paths.”  
FlameSeeker didn't know what she meant, but he felt like he would do anything for her.  
School was over before he knew it. And he asked them if they would like to come to his house. Boa couldn't, but TimeKeeper didn't even hesitate. They just met, but he knew he loved that girl.  
When they got to his place, his dad wasn't there. Sunstone must have been off on another one of the Queens tasks.  
TimeKeeper walked over to some paintings of them on the wall. “Is that your family?” she asked pointing.  
“Yes,” he said, and walked over. She pointed to Sunsone.  
“I've seen him many times, flying around, but who's she?” Time asked, pointing to his mother, and his voice caught in his throat.  
“That's my mother, and you have never seen her before because she died a year after I was born…” he sighed, fighting off tears. She took his talons in hers.  
“Do you want some octopus?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood, “I caught one earleir, down by the river.” TimeKeeper nodded, but they didn't get far before the front door burst open, and his father walked in.  
He growled at FlameKeeper, then looked at TimeKeeper. “What are you doing in my house?!?” he snarled, causing her to back up a little.  
“I, uh- I…” Flame stopped her, then approached his father.  
“Back from the bar so soon?” he made sure his face was emotionless. “Pretty sure the neighbor wanted to talk to you…” he tried.  
His father chuckled, “I know that tricked boy,” then he punched Flame hard in the face, causing blood to trickle from his nose.  
“TimeKeeper, you should go…”

He began to say goodbye to his friend, but Timekeeper said goodbye as though she would never see him again, so he made sure to hug her. He knew it meant something, and wouldn't be taking chances.  
After she left, his father began to spit insults. “So, it looks like the town wonder found another freak.”  
FlameSeeker winced at the comment. His father always just wanted a normal son, though he never admitted it when mom was still alive. Flame was mad, but didnt say anything. He felt his scales burning, but didn't bother cooling them. “Look at me when i'm talking to you boy!” his father darted towards him and grabbed him, screaming from the shock of pain.  
He looked at his burned hands, and up at FlameSeeker with venom in his eyes. “Your Fire Scales!?!?” he roared with anger, then flew out the door. Flame knew he was going to tell the queen, he just knew his father would love to make his life more miserable. Flame flew out the door, but this time, he flew away from his tribe, and to the fading sky that marked dusk.  
Chapter 3…  
His wings hurt. He didn't know how long he had been flying, but it's clearly been over hours. He decided to land at a stream for the night. He landed in the soft grass, which burned and sizzled under his talons. He knew how to turn off his firescales, but his rage wouldn't let him. He let out a lonely cry, and collapsed into a nightmare filled dream.  
………………………………………………………………………………………..  
FlameSeeker woke up with a heavy yawn. His muscles ached from the long flight. He went to take a sip from the glimmering water, when suddenly he heard the movement of footsteps. He turned around just in time to see a deadly spear pointed at his head.  
“Freeze, nightwing.” the dragon said in despite, then she gasped when she saw he was a hybrid. She looked so much like Flame`s father, that he almost wanted to kill her, then and there, but he knew that meant certain death, he was surrounded by dragons just like her. Skywings. He only knew that was what they were called due to the teachings of his mother. She taught him about all the seven tribes: skywings, mudwings, icewings, nightwings, rainwings, sandwings, and seawings.  
He cooled his fire scales, knowing he could be killed if they found out. He knew the legends on how sky wings kill all the dragons who were ‘different’ in their tribe. He knew of only one they kept for ‘arena battles’.  
Two of the other skywings came and shackled his neck, legs, and wings. They began to pull him along by the chains. He could feel them slicing into his wrists and neck. They walked all the way to a building he had not noticed before, a great palace, the skywing palace.  
The inside of the palace was beautiful. It had slick marble floors, and tan brick pillars supporting the roof that was made of gems. He gapped at the throne, it was huge and made of rubies, he almost didn't notice the menacing dragon on top of it. She was also ruby red, and had a glare that could kill a dragon.  
“Well, well, well… What have we done here?” she asked maliciously. “Not even just a nightwing, but a hybrid,” she chuckled. “What a perfect contender for my arena.” she smiled an evil grin at him, and an arrow of realization struck him. She was going to make him fight in the arena. This was Queen Scarlet. His mom told him about how he would never want to cross her path. She was pure evil, and did not care about anything but herself.  
“But first, what is your name, who are you, dragonet?” she looked at him, and now he could see a hint of wonder in her eyes.  
He hesitated, then replied: “I go by the name of FlameSeeker. I am a no one, an outcast.” He lied about one thing though…. He wasn't just a no one. For one thing, he was a seer, one that hates his abilities but knows he may be forced again to use them for survival. He was also a firescales, anything he touched would burn under his grasp. But he was also a hybrid, and he knew everyone could see that side of him.  
“Interesting,” Scarlet said, actually sounding bored. “Put him on a platform, he will fight tomorrow.” She smiled, and the guards began to dragon him away.  
They unclasped his wings, and flew him up onto a platform, and once again shackled him down. He was too tired to fight, and just looked out over the edge. He could see dragons fighting. One he knew to be a skywing, the other he guessed amudwing. But the mudwing wasn't fighting, why?  
He knew the answer in a second when the skywing placed her hand on the icewing, and her hand burned through him. It was Peril. The firescales they let live. He shook from fear.  
“Well, the next fight should be very special,” Queen Scarlet announced. “We have kelp the seawing against Jerboa the sandwing!!” The crowd screamed. He couldn't watch anymore though, he was sick to his stomach.  
When FireSeeker fell asleep, he saw who he was to fight tomorrow, and knew what he needed to do to survive, but honestly, he doesn't know if he wants to survive this. He looked down the other path, where he died, but all he saw was fog. No, he couldn't, he knew he played an important role in the future, he had to survive. He also decided that he would try and keep from using his ability to see the future.  
Chapter 4…  
When dawn hit, four guards came to prepare FlameSeeker. They gave him retched food, and dirty water, then took him down to the arena. He looked at the other dragon. It was a sandwing he saw earlier. The sandwing was much bigger than FlameSeeker, since he was only four, but this fight would come easier, easier without his firescales. FlameSeeker calmed down to cool his scales. When Scarlet announced the fight to begin, the sandwing made the first move, and lunged towards Flame, death in his eyes.  
Flame ducked under him, and dug into his stomach. He flipped the sand wing over into the sand, making sure to pin it's poisonous barbed tail. Flame dodged just in time for the dragon to spew hot flames at him, and FlameSeeker returned him with his own, scorching the dragon's face. He cried out in agony, scratching at his eyes. Flame took the chance, pouncing onto his back, and snapped the dragon's neck.  
Blood soaked his hands, and FlameSeeker felt a sense of pride. Everyone in the arena sat shocked that this dragonet had beaten such a large and strong dragon, then they all clapped and cheered.  
The guards brought out a new dragon for another fight, and Flames heart skipped a beat. The queen changed it from the seawing to Peril. FlameSeeker quickly hid his shock with anger, and his scales began to heat again. He felt the gaze of all the dragons on him, and he let out a menacing laugh. He watched this dragon fight, and he knew she also played an important role in the future, so he couldn't hurt her.  
The queen announced the fight to begin, and Perils eyes seemed to glow with danger. She didn't make a move though, and they just circled each other. He growled menacingly under his breath. He knew how to get into dragons heads, knew how to win without even touching her.  
“Oh, peril, peril, peril…” he clicked his tongue. “Just wanting to be loved yet, yet still pushed away because you're different.” He smiled, and she looked stunned, so he continued. “I understand Peril. Wanting to be loved so much you will do anything, but look where it's gotten you.” She lunged for him, but he quickly evaded her attack.  
“You don't know anything about me,” she sneered. “You'll be just another dead dragon in a few minutes.” she shot a blast of fire at him, but he blocked it with his wing, his scales were way hotter by the fire by now, so he didn't even get a burn. A look of realization shone in Perils eyes, and she backed up a little. It was like the whole crowd was holding their breath. Flame only needed a few more minutes-  
She lunged at him again, pinning him again, she pressed her paw up against his chest, and he felt little pain before she was waving her own hand from being burned. He heard a snap, and laughed. He flew out from under peril, his chains had melted off, and he was free. He flew out of the arena. Peril bolted after him, only to be stopped by the Queen, who sent her own guards after him. He hovered at the top of the arena, knowing the guards won't get too close to him.  
“People of the Sky Kingdom,” his voice boomed over the now-silent crowd, “I am FlameSeeker of the hybrids, and you are never safe…. Enjoy the calm before the storm.” He saw the future of the kingdom, of the chaos it will spiral into, and he left them there, on the edge of suspense, and flew away laughing.  
Chapter 5…  
FlameSeeker flew where he wanted to the least, but he knew he had to, there was no life for him outside of the outcast tribe. He flew through the ravine, and other dragons darted away in fear. News spread fast here, just faster than he would have liked. When he got to his own house, he found the queens guards waiting for him, and the Queen.  
He hesitated, but then walked in with them. He growled under his breath at a guard he felt was trying to get to close, and he backed away quickly.  
“Well, well, well, what a sight for sore eyes.” she smiled at him, but it was filled with happiness, and Flame couldn't determine if it was good or bad. “Glad to have you back, now let's talk business.” They sat at his oak table. He had to stay calm, he knew, otherwise the place would go up in flames. “So,” she began. “Are you on a firescales?” He only nodded.  
“Why?” he stammered. “What do you want with me?” he looked her into the eyes, but hers didn't convey any emotion.  
“Just wondering,” she shrugged. “There is a party, at the palace this weekend, for the royals. Other royals from the outcast tribes are coming, and I want you to be there, no questions asked.” she said sternly. “For now get some rest…” and with that, she just walked out.  
Flame felt completely shocked, but he followed her orders and went into his room. His father was already there. FlameSeeker chose to ignore him, and just fell asleep…  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
When he awoke, he saw two horn rings at the end of his bed, and a note which read:  
Use these to keep your firescales in check. I have an old friend coming, who will help you..  
-Queen Rainfall  
He sighed, of course she would have her animus enchant something like this, why not… He reluctantly put them on, and felt a pinch of cold. It was a simple pain, not much. He looked out the window, 30 minutes until the party officially started, but he was required to go early. When he got to the beautiful castle, there were no dragons from his tribe, infact, the only dragons he could see were superiers from other outcast tribes.  
But they all seemed so different from each other, and yet they still talked and laughed and partied. The queen tapped her glass with her talons. She was all dressed up with bandanas and rings, which was very different from the other tribes. FlameSeeker himself was also wearing a blood red bandaning around his neck for the show. “Well, thanks for coming, everyone!” she announced, and the crowd clapped. “Well, how about a little show, why don't you start us off, Malum?” She looked at the dragon. He was a pale sandwing seawing hybrid, the queens animus, anything he says will happen, he was a wizard of sorts. He was old, and worn out, but he nodded. Suddenly all the lights went off, then back on a few moments later, and nives were being held to everyones neck, including his own.  
Everyone was still and silent with fear. “Malum, what are you doing?” she asked, but he was equally confused.  
“I- it's not me your majesty.” He said, both fear and terror in his voice. Suddenly, one dragon stepped forward, smiling. It was a nightwing, with a few icewing details. He laughed.  
“Oh, how perfect is this? All of these queens and people at my disposal.” Suddenly, the nives held up to the queens neck sliced through her, as it did to all the other queens, but one.  
He turned to her, and a single tear slipped down her face. He clicked his tongue. “Oh, Queen Auberta, what a sight to be seen.” he laughed. “Turns out the legends were true? Every spell for a piece of your soul… well, goodbye.” He smiled, then the nife tore into her, spreading her blue icewing blood everywhere. “Now, let's get started, neel.” he said, then everyone around him but FlameSeeker bowed.  
“What are you doing?” he murmured to the dragon beside him. The dragon couldn't move though, didn't even blink. Flame looked around scared. He took off the bracelets, and began to heat his scales. The dragon's back was to him, maybe-  
The dragon slowly turned around. “I said bow, then snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. He gasped, then sent his knife after Flame, but it just stopped right in front of him. “W-what is this?” he stammered, then his face filled with rage.  
FlameSeeker slightly smiled, this dragon couldn't hurt him. He cackled. “Well, this is an interesting twist…” he then ran out, he had to get away. He knew this dragon's magic can't touch him, but why? That could only be if he was wearing something enchanted…. Wait, he gasped, then looked down at his bandanna. It was his mothers, the last thing she gave him. Oh, no, his mother knew this would happen…. She was a seer, just like him… He was in shock, but he had to keep running, away and away. This dragon could still hurt him in battle.  
Flame smelled burnt fabric, and he quickly pulled the bandana, and began to cool his scales, but then stopped, and wrapped the bandana around his horn, where his scales can't touch. He knew he would have to go back. Those dragons in there…. He shut down any thoughts that came with that sentence and turned around, to run back.  
Chapter 6…  
When Flame turned back to the palace, he saw others dragos going there against their will, and tried to blend in under someone's wing. When they were in, the male dragon was seated on the throne. Everyone from the outcast tribes were there now. FlameSeeker froze for a minute, but then regained himself. The dragon sat there until everyone was in and seated.  
“Welcome, my name is Momba, and now, let's get started,” he mocked the queen. “You are all criminals, like me, but i am different…. How about you show each other what you are truly like inside.” he paused, and looked around. “Split yourselves open!” and with that command, everyone in the crowd was being cut open and killed at the hands of their own… Blue and red blood was spilt everywhere, organs and bones were visible. When the person who he was hiding under fell, he ran away to the shadows. Momba walked on and through the bodies, and covered himself in even more blood.  
“NEXT STOP, THE RAINWINGS!” he laughed, and grabbed for the door handle, but he never made in. In an instant, FlameSeeker was pinning him into a bloody puddle, and began to burn holes into his chest. He screamed in fury, and through Flame off. They began to circle each other. Flame closed his eyes, wanting to look into the future, to see a way to survive, but he refused. He waited, not wanting to make the first move, then Momba lunged at him. Flame was suddenly in the arena all over again, scratching the belly of the dragon, but this time he was filled with flame and sorrow for his lost friends. The dragon's insides burned, but he kept attacking, power has driven him insane.  
He slashed at FlameSeeker, slashing his leg, and a tear slipped down his young face. Flame`s eyes filled with rage. He thought of everyone he lost: his tribe, his friends, his mother… The list could go on forever. He felt his power boiling beneath his skin, and his eyes glowed white as the moon. He lunged at Momba, grabbing at his face and throat, burning holes through his skin, even when he backed away, he continued to burn.  
He chuckled through his pain. “I curse this young dragon, to bear the same power I do!”  
Flame watched with pleasure as the dragon turned to ash and bone. He then looked around at the damage made. There were no survivors. He walked over to Boa and TimeKeepers corpses, their blood mixing to make a deep purple. Tears filled his eyes, and he collapsed in the pool of blood.  
Chapter 7…  
FlameSeeker heard voices, but did not want to leave his sleep. He felt himself being carried, but he didn't care where. He was empty, he lost everything, everyone… He could feel the burn of tears as they continued to coat his face, but he did not wake.  
He heard one voice. “Shhhh, it's ok, just sleep.” and he did, he fell into the maze of dreams. He didn't see the future, but replays of what happened over and over again. He saw the lifeless eyes of Boa and TimeKeeper. He was being pulled deeper and deeper into the sadness. He felt his body shake, and someone responded to his struggle.  
“Wake up,” said the voice. “Please wake up…” he opened his eyes, a light blaring into them. He saw a dragon, a nightwing, just like part of him. “Guys, he's waking up!” more dragons came over to him, and he tried to get away, but felt like his body weighed a ton.  
“W-who are you?” he asked, his voice barely audible.  
“Don't waste your strength on silly questions yet… but we go by the Talons of Peace,” she put a vial of water up to his mouth, and he drank eagerly, begging for more. “Your body has been empty for a while, you must be patient.”  
He grumbled, but he felt like his voice was all the better. “Now,” another dragon began, a seawing that was sitting next to the nightwing. “What happened?” she looked at him with concern, and FlameSeekers eyes lost focus, but he spoke anyway.  
“Party, massacre.” his words were failing him, he could barely explain the terrible things he saw. “Animus, killed everyone, told them to disembowel themselves… I was safe…” he cried.  
“How were you safe?” the nightwing asked, ``what happened to you?”  
I had an enchanted item that protected me after his commands… I-i killed him.” his scales burned under him, heating the rock. “With my firescales…” they both gasped at him, but he needed to get out what happened, everything. “He killed the Queens and citizens of all the outcast tribes.” he cried more, sobbing. He felt his scales reaching a heat they have never before. He didn't care, he didn't feel any change, though it was there. He was only five now, but he has the wisdom and experience as a grown dragon.  
The dragons looked like they understood, he chuckled silently to himself, how could they? “Well, you killed him, so we don't have to deal with an insane animus anymore…” said the nightwing. “By the way, I'm MoonSlayer, and that's Tide.” The seawing waved a little. “And i'm so sorry this happened to you, but, welcome to The Talons of Peace.”  
Chapter 8…  
It was weeks before he could get up, but even after he felt the weight of his sorrow as it sat on his shoulders. He learned the Talons of Peace was a group of dragons, who said they are going to stop the war. When he asked, they told him how the sandwing queen had died, and now the three princesses have begun a war over the throne. They said how a prophecy has come, and in twenty years a group of dragon-ets will come to stop this madness.  
Flame never heard of this war, but he knew it wasn't good news. Since time has passed, he learned more about Moonslayer and Tide. They were a couple, who lost their families to the war. They began to take care of him, and he began to warm up to them, until the day they finally asked if they could adopt him, and his empty soul felt a flicker of happiness.  
…………………………………………………………………………….  
Years passed, and FlameSeeker became more dedicated to the Talons of Peace. He was fourteen now, but still postponed his training for months, but now his training begins today. He felt nervous. What if I make a mistake at training? He began to think. What will the other dragons think of me?  
This would be the first time he interacted with anyone his age since TimeKeeper and Boa. He felt tears threatening at the thought, so he quickly changed subjects. He walked with Moonslayer to the training arena. Everything was underground, but it was way more impressive then he would have thought. The walls were cushions, and there was a weapon display. Dragons were lining up, and he went to join them.  
“HI there!” said an enthusiastic young female. Her scales were a deep brown, with a darker tone of brown of under scales. She looked like a mudwing, but her face shape was more like a rainwing, as was the rest of her. “My name is MudFly, and, I know, looks like a mudwing-” she paused for a moment, then changed the colors of her scales. “-but I prefer the color for stealth.”  
Maybe I should make friends with her. He thought. She seems nice, but maybe i should be careful for a while.  
“Hello… My name is FlameSeeker.” he responded, and her eyes widened. “Erm, you good?” he asked.  
“You're the one that my mom told me stories about?” she asked, and he only became even more confused. “The one about the FlameSeeker who has the potential to take down entire continents now, after being cursed at an outcast tribe massacre?” She looked like she knew the whole story.  
“Um, yes?” he said. That did fit his story, but being able to take down a whole continent? “What do you mean curse? I mean, I remember the animus saying something… but I was too busy trying to end him… and how do you know…”  
“Well, first off, he cursed you to have his power. So now you're an animus.'' She took a small step back, but FlameSeeker hid the hurt he felt from that. “Secondly, almost everyone in the Talons of Peace knows, your adoptive parents are required to take notes on anything strange and report to General Beetle.” she pointed to a sandwing, watching them in the corner.  
“Huh…” he didn't know if he should feel good or bad about this. He didn't exactly like people taking notes on him, searching for weaknesses and strength. Maybe if I act the exact opposite as I normally do, cover up and weaknesses. The general looks sketchy, almost like he is also taking notes for someone else. “Hey, quick question: is there anyone above the General? Like a queen?”  
“Nope!” she said happily. She looked ready to say something else, but was cut off by the booming voice of the general.  
“Welcome, to your destiny, dragon-ets. Let's get started in training.” he looked over the crowd, then his eyes laid on Mudfly. “You, you will help us with the demonstration.”  
He beckoned her forward, and she carefully crept through the line of dragons. “Today's task,” he began. “Is learning how to dodge a sandwings venomous barbed tail. You're up first.” he ran his tail twoardher, but was easily dodgeable.  
The line of dragons slowly went by. And FlameSeeker was the last to go. Many of the dragons were being rushed to the healing center. Those who fought well stayed to watch the others.  
General Beetle quickly shot his tail, aiming as Flames neck, buck he ducked and rolled under, gabbing his own useless tail into the Generals underbelly, surprising him a little. He has been learning these strategies from Moonslayer and Tide, but this was real, and getting stabbed could mean death, or a dangerous recovery.  
The general's tail came closer than he would have liked, but did not ever hit. Unil it came screaming to his face. Stop stop stop! He thought, and then it sat frozen midair, just like Flame had enchanted it to.  
Chapter 9...  
Everyone was silent and still, even the general, whose face was filled with shock and his mouth wide open. FlameSeeker let go of his tail, and it dropped to the ground. Still no one moved, everyone's eyes fixated on him.  
Flame just stood there, then just flew home. He ran to his cave, and sat onto his bed. His parents saw his distress, and brought him some homemade chocolate milk and lamb.  
They tried to ask him what's wrong, but he felt like he couldn't speak. He was one of them, and animus. He hadn't really believed Mudfly at first… but now the trauma was screaming inside his head, pouding and kicking at every side.  
It was morning when he finally left his cave, it was afternoon the next day. It was a weekend, so he had work to do. He made himself some breakfast, then put on his mom's bandana. 

He was greeted by many of the members when he left his house. He knew he was safe to talk about the order here, but anywhere outside of this underground cave is dangerous. He walked over to his workplace. “Morning Flame!” said his boss, carcar, her pitch black scales barely being visible. She was using her fire to melt some metals. Flame began to heat his scales.  
“What are we smelting today?” he asked, even though he knew it to be the same old iron. She laughed, then got back to work.  
“There is still a hot mold on the shelf, can you get it?” she asked him. He nodded, and walked over to retrieve it.  
“Any news on the ‘prophecy’ yet?” he asked, wanting to gather as much information as possible about it.  
“Well, so far they found all the eggs, except the skywing, which you already know why…” she said, remorse in her tone, and he nodded. “And they are all safe and waiting to hatch…”  
How many days till they do?” he asked.  
“Three… time went by so fast, didn't it?” she questioned.  
He nodded, his own birthday was coming up in less than that. He would be fifteen, and old enough to stop training if he wanted, which he did. He handed her the mold, and she tossed it from hand to hand to avoid getting burned, and placed it down. “More gold, or a weapon?” he asked, pointing to the weapon.  
“Both, they decided to make a weapon with gold details… still need to add the gold though,” she said, patting the burning bucket she was smelting. “They want you to work with iron over there.”  
He sighed, the general only ever allowed him to work with the irons because of his background. Flame knew what amazing work he could do, his animus power tempting him, but he just obeyed. He couldn't, didn't, want to risk even the smallest of spells. He began to heat the iron, caught in the daze of magic. The iron was heated way more quickly than he expected, but he just poured it into the bucket and got up to take it to the shop next door for money.  
“Hello Hailstorm,” he waved to the shop owner, carefully placing the bucket of melted iron on the rock desk carefully. Hailstorm smiled back. “Much business today?” Flame asked whilst receiving a few golden coins after he decided the scales on his hands were cold enough.  
“Morning FlameSeeker,” the old mudwing responded, “Top of the morning to you, and yes, business has been booming since the war has started.” they both chuckled, but why would the Talons of Peace need weapons for a war they don't want to happen? He pondered that for a minute, but no solution came to mind. He waved goodbye and exited the store. It was the end of his shift, so he used his earned money to buy a few apricots for himself.  
He began to walk home, but then he passed one of the entrances out of the hide out. He went up to it, but it was open. He hasn't seen the sky in a while, so he decided to take a peek. He was shocked at what he saw. He was now in the desert, surrounded by dead bodies.  
He felt the flashbacks of the massacre hit his brain like a spear. He let out a slight groan, then climbed out. He looked at all the dragons, trying to calm himself. He felt himself, wanting to know what happened to all these dragons. He felt his magic, his curse, in the back of his mind.  
“I enchant this apricot, to tell me what happened,” he chanted. Suddenly, he saw a replay of the battle. Millions of skywings, battling sandwings. He turned his back to them, and walked away, towards the sky kingdom.  
Chapter 10…  
All these flashbacks, he could barely deal with it. He wanted the pain in his heart to go away. He missed her, so much. He needed to release his pain, and he knew just how he would like to do it. He picked up a small stick.  
“I enchant this stick to turn me into a normal skywing when I hold it,” he enchanted the twig. He looked down at himself, seeing his now red scales. He smiled. He began to walk to the palace, right to the throne room. He saw the queen, screaming at a guard. He smiled.  
Two guards came forward to block his path. “Can we help you?” they asked, almost in unison.  
FlameSeeker didn't even answer, he immediately started killing. He slashed the first guard's throat, dropping the stick, revealing himself. He breathed fire on the other one, burning her to a crisp. His scales were red hot by now, burning the floor beneath him. The Queen saw him, a hint of fear on her face.  
“Look who's back… GUARDS!” Queen Scarlet shouted. Suddenly, over one-hundred skywings came flooding in, all looking like his father. He knew they were not him, but it only fueled his anger.  
“SET THEM ALL ON FIRE!” he shouted, letting his magic take over. All the guards set on fire, except one: Peril. He snarled.  
“Peril, dear, lock him up, would you?” the queen requested, and Peril nodded, grabbing him by the wings and tying him up in chains. He was exhausted, both from overheating and using his magic so much. She began to drag him down the hall, but he was done.  
He stopped dead, using some of his magic to make sure she didn't drag him.  
“Ya know,” he bagan. “It really is true what they say: One enchantment for a piece of your soul.” he looked around, spotting a spear decorated on the wall. “I enchant that spear, to kill me…” He said, and the spear shot right through, into his chest. He collapsed. “Goodbye…” he managed to say, before his last breath was taken…….

**Author's Note:**

> If you cant tell, this story was a little rushed, thiugh I dont plan on changing it. Feedback is always welocme, also ideas cause writers block is hitting hard...


End file.
